


Shire Remembers, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Memorial Day Onlist Challenge. During a Shire celebration, Merry and Pippin take a moment to remember the Ring War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shire Remembers, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The Horn of the Mark sounded across Buckland as twilight fell, calling the Shire-folk to celebration, unlike its first sounding to summon them to battle. As soon as the last echoes of the horn died away, the bonfires were lit. Hobbits began to sing and dance in the firelight. To Pippin’s ears, the sounds of the hobbits’ joy were the sweetest imaginable.

It was a raucous evening. The tables were loaded with food and the ale flowed freely. Occasionally there was a small flare as pipes were lit. It all reminded Pippin of Bilbo’s spectacular party of so many years ago, despite the absence of a Party Tree. That particular party had been the grandest thing before the year 1420, which itself was the grandest thing any living hobbit had known. But it was a year dearly bought.

Most hobbits didn’t realize it, but they had been part of a larger struggle. Pippin knew this, as did Sam and Merry. These three had gone out and played their part beyond the Shire, only to come home and find that the Ring War was not quite over.

Pippin grew quiet as he thought over that homecoming. A nasty surprise that had been, after all that he, Merry, Sam, and Frodo – especially Frodo – had been through. He wished they could have stayed home, to prevent the invasion of the Shire, but in his heart, Pippin knew that had they not been away fighting other battles they would not have been ready for their own. Nineteen hobbits dead and thirty wounded in the Battle of Bywater. Those numbers paled in comparison to the carnage on the Pelennor Fields and before the Black Gate, but nineteen dead hobbits were nineteen too many, Pippin thought.

"You look a bit too serious to be sitting in the midst of a party," Merry said, noticing Pippin’s somber mood. "Is something you ate disagreeable?"

"Oh, no. The food is excellent," Pippin replied. "I was just thinking about all the reasons we have to be celebrating."

"Ah yes," Merry said. "Sam’s Mayor for a second term, you’re the new Thain, and the three of us are Strider’s Counsellors of the North-kingdom."

"Aye, there is that. But I was thinking of the Ring War and coming home from it." Pippin sighed, "I wish Frodo could see this."

"Oh, I bet he’s celebrating every day over there in Elvenhome," Merry said, winking.

"Probably. He deserves it, he did so much. And so did we," Pippin said and stood, raising his mug high. "To the hobbits of the Shire," he cried, "who, fifteen years ago this day, rose up to defend their own and protect the Shire." All those at the table cheered loudly at this and drank in toast.

Several hobbits, by now well into the ale, began calling for a song. Pippin caught Merry’s eye, and, grinning, they climbed atop the table together to sing of Frodo of the Nine Fingers.  



End file.
